Peace
by xHalfPrincex
Summary: It's finally the day, the day Will and Nico will be bonded together forever. A very short one shot, of what they are both thinking as the day arrived.


(WILL)

The first time Will met Nico was from a vision his father sent him, or at least that's what he wanted to believe. Hw saw a lonely boy, a boy shrouded with shadows and a boy who was about to lose someone precious to him. However, the blonde male didn't think any of that until Nico di Angelo was standing right in front of him. A scrawny boy with pale skin, deep brown eyes and an air of innocence surrounding him. But somehow Will knew it was him.

For whatever reason, he felt drawn to the boy, and he couldn't quite place why.

The day Percy Jackson and Clarissa la Rue returned back from the quest, was the last day Will saw Nico.

The next time he saw the boy was when he rode into battle followed by the King of the Underworld himself. Together they lead an army of undead soldiers into the streets of Manhattan, Will's eyes never wanted to leave the boy, but he knew he had patients waiting for him. He saw demigods give the only son of Hades signs of gratitude and he felt happy for the boy. While the party was held on Olympus he was surprised to find himself speaking to Nico's father.

"I expect much from you."

It was a strange way to start off a conversation, but he guessed it made sense now. Afterall today was the day. The day he has been waiting for since the day he met Nico. Afterall Hades knew it would happen, he knew he could count on him to take care of Nico.

Will looked up as he saw Nico walking down the aisle alongside Hazel. A faint blush could be seen on the young male while his sister had a smile gracing her face. Once Nico was in front of him, Will knew he was the luckiest man alive.

As they spoke their promises to one another, Will spoke the two words that would bind him and Nico di Angelo forever.

"I do."

* * *

(NICO)

"Cool car."

"Thanks, kid."

Nico could recall the first conversation he ever had with Apollo. It was all that was said, but Nico always thought there was more behind the simple response from the sun God, but couldn't figure out why. But today here and now Nico finally understood what he meant by it, Apollo knew what was going to happen, he knew it all along. The day he met Nico he even thanked him for it.

The son of Hades began to twirl his ring in anticipation and of shyness, the ring had taken the skull ring's place on his right finger while the other on his left. Now in its place was a simple silver band that fit perfectly well, almost as if it was made for the owner himself. The young male smiled like crazy as he remembered who gave it to him. He remembered him looking down and shyly trying to form the words with his mouth. The faint blush that stained his sun kissed cheeks, the way he fumbled with something behind his back, the way he got on one knee and asked him the question that brought Nico di Angelo here today.

He heard a knock coming from outside his changing room.

"Nico?" A soft but caring voice that belonged to Hazel asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

The Ghost King looked in the mirror practiced his promises for the last time before heading off to Will.

Nico and Hazel walked arm in arm as the music began playing as he walked down the aisle. He met Will's gaze for a moment and ducked his head as he felt a faint blush began to grow at the sight of Will's smile.

As he reached him, they held hands and spoke their promises. And as the end was beginning to near Nico spoke the two words that would bind him to Will Solace forever.

"I do."

* * *

 **So this is a very short one shot I came up with last year for Will and Nico.**

 **This used to be on my Tumblr, however, my little sister somehow deleted it alongside with some other drafts I had and my whole Tumblr account. But I am so glad I had this on my phone before I ever posted it on Tumblr. And I have decided to share it with you all.**

 **BTW I did make a new Tumblr account under xHalfPrincex (the same picture of Rin will pop up).**


End file.
